


Home

by Coyote_Ugly



Series: OC Drabbles by Coyote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, But just a little, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, what am i saying he's being a sad and depressed boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_Ugly/pseuds/Coyote_Ugly
Summary: He was alone now. He wasn't sure where he was, or how to get home from here. These stars were unfamiliar, as were his surroundings. Everything was foreign, down to the flora and fauna and the way the world was made.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little blurb i made about one of my roleplay ocs when i got some inspiration

Everything was different now. The world was changing, growing colder and darker under his father's hand.   
  
Everything had changed so much since he was a fledgling, in all of the realms. Not just their Underworld. His father's rule was spreading, slowly bleeding into the surrounding astral planes, and as word of his empire made its way round the others with his like mindset joined him.   
  
If Raphael was to act against him, and ever take his place as the rightful King, he'd need an army. An army he didn't have.   
  
He was alone now. He wasn't sure where he was, or how to get home from here. These stars were unfamiliar, as were his surroundings. Everything was foreign, down to the flora and fauna and the way the world was made. It was harsh, sure, but it was nothing like home. It was a challenge, but not one he had much difficulty facing. His kind was built to withstand worse than this.   
  
There was only one moon here. There had been three at home, with one being quite close and the other two being a ways off, much like this moon was. Raphael took a moment to wonder if any gods were worshipped here, and wondered what they were like. His imagination was the only thing he had left to pass the time.   
  
He had considered bringing his shapeshifter, or his brother, but he didn't. He didn't want them to be in danger just by associating with them. As insane as it sounded, they were actually safer in the palace in the Underworld than they were by his side, where they belonged, and while that hurt to think about he withstood it.   
  
That was why he was here. To save his family. Not to wallow in his depression.   
  
Raphael tipped his face up toward the stars, allowing the wind whistling through the trees to brush through his hair. He let his wings fall open from their place neatly folded against his back, and he lifted himself to his full height on his toes, staring up into the deep blue abyss that was the sky.   
  
Even the sky here was different. When he would peer from the palace windows at night, as a child, the night sky was mottled with beautiful deep blues and purples and pinks, filled with stars and the twinkles of distant planets.   
  
Here? The sky nearly seemed empty. It was void of the millions of stars he was used to, and it was all the same color. It was almost boring, compared to home.   
  
He beat at the air with his massive wings, letting out a heavy sigh that trailed off into a faint rumble. He missed the other demons. He missed his family. He missed being home. He couldn't even return to visit his mother's bones in the catacombs under the palace, because knew the soldiers guarding his homelands were under orders to kill him on sight.   
  
Finally, he sat back down at the dying remains of the fire he'd started. He could see snow beginning to drift in the air, falling in sparse flakes; despite having an incredible tolerance to the cold, he'd have to take shelter soon.   
  
Raphael turned his back to the sky, instead opting to stare into the embers that remained on the ground. He couldn't wait much longer. If he was going to do the right thing, and finally face the old King, he would have to start an army of his own, and already he was getting ideas on where to start.   
  
With a flick of his tail, he smothered the cinders with dirt and some of the light layer of frost and snow covering the grass. He stood up, pulled his fur cloak tighter around his shoulders, and began to walk away into the forest.   
  
He knew where he'd have to start. And he was going home. 


End file.
